In general, there is known an electric working vehicle adopting an electric drive system for a traveling drive system like a large-sized dump truck and the like. Such an electric working vehicle is provided with an electric motor disposed to a vehicle body and an inverter provided between a direct current power supply such as a battery and the electric motor. On the other hand, there is known an electric working vehicle having a configuration that a resistor is connected to an inverter to consume electro motive force regenerated by an electric motor and a blower which supplies cooling air to the resistor is provided (Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2).